


(S) ====> WALK TO WORK

by emotimmyturner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Botverse, Dave to the rescue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, except like it’s everyday, sollux is straight up not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotimmyturner/pseuds/emotimmyturner
Summary: Sollux is walking to work after a recent break in him and Karkat’s relationship. This is only two days after his death and one day after his revival. Needless to say he is not doing too hot. At least Strider is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: June Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Pale Dave Strider/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, past Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 4





	(S) ====> WALK TO WORK

**Author's Note:**

> drama 👀👀

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are walking to work through the park. You are taking the longer route because you are REFLECTING about that last two day’s events. That, and you’re also trying to avoid seeing KARKAT VANTAS.

Even though he told you that you are only taking a break, you feel as though this is the end. You feel...empty, but also have accepted this fact.

While walking to work, you pass the EARTH C NATIONAL PARK where you LIED DOWN ON THE CONCRETE IN A PUDDLE OF SELF HATRED for a while. You stop, and glance at all the animals within the park this early in the morning.

Your imminent breakdown must be sensed as your friend(?) DAVE STRIDER shows up right next to you, and puts a hand on your shoulder.

You turn, almost ready to backhand him, when you realize it’s just him.

tG: yo man this is such a funny coincidence

tG: me showing up here all early and shit

tG: so how’s my best bro doing cause i know you have work like about now and karkat is also gonna be there and thats gonna be hella fucking awkward

You almost correct Dave by saying “we’re not be2t bro2, a22hole.” but decide against it. Mainly because you sort of..are now? While Aradia may have been there for you as a friend, she seems to have not very good intentions on letting you stay with her (namely forcing you back into a relationship with her you really don’t want) but you still care about her! But Dave, on the other hand, has been there this entire time. Sure, you guys met in a not-awesome way but now you guys seem too get along like two peas in a pod.

June kinda helped enforce that idea. 

tA: iiii...gue22 we are, huh?

Dave looks taken aback by that.

tG: woah man i didn’t mean for you too take it seriously uh

tG: but I mean yeah. we do got that uh. whats that one quadrant thing?

tA: moiiraiil2?

tG: yeah that. we are like blood brothers. we do everything together.

You glare at him, but it doesn’t have much bite. You’re too tired to really feel much more than sad at this point.

Dave takes his hand off your shoulder and shuffles around a bit. He seems a bit nervous. You give him a minute to figure out what he wants to say, before he speaks.

tG: so uh totally ignore this if I’m wrong but

tG: does this mean we gotta like. kiss now? or whatever?

You chuckle at Dave. Humans are really ignorant when it comes to this, and, even now, you still find it funny.

tA: not unle22 you want two.

Dave visibly relaxes. 

tG: oh okay good good 

tG: not that there’s anything wrong with that I just

tG: yknow this whole realization thing of us being uh

tA: moiiraiil2.

tG: yup that is kinda a lot too process and i don’t think im all that ready for that kinda transition just yet if you get what I mean

tA: yeah, iiii get iit.

You go back too looking at the ground, thinking. Dave puts his hand back on your shoulder.

tG: penny for your thoughts?

tG: or I guess no penny for your thoughts just me 

He chuckles, but you don’t laugh. He coughs awkwardly.

tG: look man if something is bothering you im here 

tG: lay it on me the strider advice is none other than top tier content

tG: I can even put it in rap form if you so please

You turn back towards Dave. You’re so tired.

tA: iiiii know karkat 2aiid we’re only on a break

tA: but iiiii thiink we miight be done for good

You turn back towards the park. The grass is still covered in morning dew. You take a breath.

tA: and a2 2tupiid a2 iit 2ound2

tA: iiii thiink june ii2 gonna replace me

tA: and karkat ii2 not gonna want me anymore

tA: whiich iiii mean, faiir. iiii totally de2erve iit. and june ii2 2o much better for hiim anyway

You’re gonna start spiraling soon. This isn’t good. You continue, although you think you might be hyperventilating.

tA: and iim gonna be all alone and nobody ii2 gonna care 

tA: and iim gonna mean nothiing two hiim, whiich agaiin, totally de2erved but

tA: gog iiii love hiim 2o much

tA: and june doe2nt giive a 2hiit about me, whiich ii2 faiir, iiii have done nothiing two de2erve any re2pect from her

tA: and iiii don’t know what iiii would do wiith my2elf

tA: do iiii get back wiith aradiia? but iiii don’t love her liike that anymore. iiii mean iiii 2tiill care about her ju2t not. romantiically.

tA: and iit2 2o 2tupiid two be jealou2 of that but iiii can’t help but feel liike iiii wa2 ju2t a one week thiing two hiim. gog thii2 ii2 2o 2tupiid and and-

You’re struggling to breathe. Your eyes sting. You think you might faint.

Dave asks if he can touch you and you nod. You can’t really speak at the moment. You both slide down to the floor, him hugging you and you shaking and clutching his shoulders like your life depends on it.

tG: hey man it’s okay

tG: it’s okay for you to feel like that

tG: breathe with me, okay?

He starts taking deep breaths, and you struggle to match him.

tG: cmon man you can do it, don’t want you passing out on me

You try again, this time starting to get your breathing even. You both stay like that, on the ground, breathing until you can finally breathe normally again. You cough.

tA: thank2, Dave

Your voice is really raspy. He chuckles and pats you on the back.

tG: no problem dude, now let’s get you too your office

He helps you up, hand still on your shoulder, and you begin your trek from the park into your office. You both start telling stupid jokes, and this time, you feel like you can laugh.

Maybe seeing Karkat at work won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the fuck to format this like a Homestuck page but whatever lmao


End file.
